Un dia un poko loko
by ginny.marie.potter
Summary: Cuando la realidad y la magia se juntan crean un dia un poko loko


Olaaa como ya sabran ste s mi primer fic pero la responsabilidad de lo k ocurra aki no es solo mia si no tambien de mi amiga Cony-chan

**Olaaa como ya sabran ste s mi primer fic pero la responsabilidad de lo k ocurra aki no es solo mia si no tambien de mi amiga Cony-chan**

IMPORTANTE: cundo pongan n/m se refiere a mis acotaciones y cuando aparesca n/c son las acotaciones de cony  
bueno k empiese el fic!!  


Capitulo 1: Sorpresas y mas sorpresas

Era un dia comun y corriente en el colegio Maria Auxiliadora de Valparaiso para Maria mejor conocida como Mary Jane Swann o MJ.  
Ese dia tenian un acto en el "gran salon"(como lo apodaban ella y sus amigas) sobre la fe la religion y de todas esas cosas k ella no prestaba atencion en la clase de religion, pues ella pensaba (al igual k las cuerdas del curso)k tenia cosas mas utiles k hacer como escribir fanfic ,dormir y un monton de cosas mas  
A eso de las : de la mañana ella ya estaba sentada en una silla en el gran salon dispuesta (no tanto) a aburrirse por un bueeeeen rato. El acto empezo y un supor infernal cayo en el lugar

-podria estar escribiendo fanfics en estos momentos Cony-chan-dijoMary a una morena a su lado  
-lo se...no se todavia para k sirven estos actos-responio Cony-chan  
-tu crees k yo lo se...-pero Mary fue interrumpida por una profesora  
-ssshhhuuuuu!...por favor señoritas silencio!-dijo la mujer caminando hacia al fondo del salon  
-oh! como quisiera estar en estos momentos en Hogwarts con Harry y...-comenzo Mary con añoranza  
-vamos eso no existe!  
-no importa, haria lo k fuera por conocerlo...  
-has leido demaciados fanfic y visto demaciadas peliculas  
-k linda-dijo Mary con sarcasmo  
El acto ya llevaba un buen rato cuando desde el salon comenzo a salir humo, de esos k salen en los carretes. Todos se asustaron era un incendio? se preguntaban  
Entonces del humo comenzaron a salir 3 chicos muy, muy, muy, pero muy guapos de app. 17 años con uniformes desarreiglado _/n/c huuuy k sexyy...ya me los imagino la corbata roja y dorada desabrochada, la camisa afuera.../n/m mmmm estan para comerselos!!/_k hacian k se vieran sexys. Uno era de cabello negro azabache muy alborotado, ojosen forma de avellana color cafe, tez clara, usaba gafas.; otro era un moreno de cabello largo y negro azulon, de unos hermosos ojos grises y sonrisa picara; el ultimo, pero no por eso menos guapo era de ojos clor miel y su cabello era del mismo color, su tez era clara y tenia una apariencia enfermiza, pero era muuuuy guapo  
-Cony-chan yo los conosco!!-exclamo Mary aterrada, asombrada y embelezada_/n/c y babosa/n/m CONY!!/n/c sorry!/ _todo al mismo tiempo  
-no pensaras k son ellos verdad?- pregunto cony-chan a quien le pasaban las mismas cosas por la cabeza  
-uff! parece k las chikas de aki son mas guapas k las de donde venimos...bueno me presento yo soy James Potter y ellos son mi mejores amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, somos mejor conocidos por Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunatico o por el nombre de nuestro grupo Los Merodeadores! y esperamos k les guste nuestra musica  
Mary y Cony se miraron con cara de "esto no puede ser...es imposible!!"  
Entonces los merodeadores comenzaron a tokar una cancion muy conocida de Ska-P...era "mis colegas" una de las canciones k Mary amaba por k representaba el instinto merodeador  
_...Vas caminando despacio..._  
Mary jamas habia oido a un merodeador cantar y ellos lo hacian muy bien, pero ella se preguntaba si eran realmente los merodeadores, o eran unos imbesiles disfrasados, estos hablan español y muy fluido cuando eran ingleses k solo hablan obviamente ingles  
_...partidos es cualquier lado..._  
_"si solo lo demostraran...ellos son animagos!! ...si son ellos ,bueno, excepto Lupin, podran transformarse en su manera animaga"_  
habia otro punto k ella no entendia _"estan muertos!! y mas en sima en un libro!!1 amenos k viajaran por espacio y tiempo no podian estar aka!"_  
La cancion habia terminado y todas la chicas estaban babosas por los merodeadores, fue hay donde James se fijo en Mary. Ell estaba perpleja _"un merodeador se fijo en mi!?"_ decia en su cabeza, entonces James bajo del escenario y fue corriendo donde estaba la chica  
-vaya, vaya, vaya... como es k la srta. Evans llego hasta este lugar?-pregunto James picaramente a Mary  
-Evans?...perdon pero te has confundido, yo no doy Lily Evans...soy Mary Jane Swann ni siquiera me paresco a ella!!- Mary estaba confundida y mas cuando James rio picaramente  
-vamos Evans no me mientas, k reconosco esos ojos verdes y ese cabello pelirrojo en cualkier parte  
-ñ mi cabello es castaño y mis ojos cafes!!  
-asi?-dijo James con orgullo- mirate en el espejo  
-Cony-chan pasame el espejo porfa- pidio Mary el espejo a su amiga mientras se giraba para verla...pero la morena estaba mas blanca k el papel  
-t-t-tu cara...tu c-c-cabello!- tartamudeo la chica aterrorizada  
- no me lesi cony- Cony-chan le paso el espejo. Mary lo tomo muy enojada  
-ahora vas a ver k no soy Lily Evans!-dijo mMary antes de ver su reflejo  
-ya veremos- rio James. Mary miro su reflejo y no pudo creer lo k pasab, no era su cara de niña de 13 años la k le devolvia el espejo, si no era la de una chica de 17 años, de ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello pelirrojo y tez clara...ella era Lily Evans!!  
-aaaahhhhh!!-grito la chica- no puede ser...es imposible!!- al escuchar los gritos de Mary (k desde ahora llamaremos Lily) todo el salon se volteo para verla. La chica lo unico k atinaba era palparce su cara y ver su cuerpo k ya no era el suyo, era el de Lily  
-Cornamenta deja de coquetearle a Evans y...-Sirius quien habia gritado a James se paro en seco al ver a Cony-Chan y repitio la misma operacion k James, mientras k Remus coqueteaba con una chica apodada Niphreldy quien al leer Harry Potter se enamoro perdidamente de Remus Lupin  
-k hace un chica tan guapa como tu en un lugar como este?-le dijo el perrito faldero de Sirius a la morena. Cony, quein no podia negar los atributos de la version adolecente del animago se mostro muy orgullosa cuando este le coqueteo  
-pierde Black!-exclamo Cony-chan haciendo k todoooss se sobresaltaran y mas Lily k no conocia a nadie k se resistiera al encanto de un merodeador-ademas es imposible k esten aki-continuo-es decir, uds son personajes de la saga de Harry Potter y...-pero Cony fue interrumpida por Sirius, k estaba serca, muuuuyyy serca de ella  
-no creas todo lo k ves y escuchas- dijo Sirius en un susurro bastante audible  
-a k te refieres Sirius?-pregunto Lily  
-bueno Evans... me llamanste Sirius?- se extraño el moreno  
-tiene algo de malo o es k no te llamas asi?- contesto con orgullo la pelirroja  
-no es k crei k nos odiabas  
-no los odio- respondio  
-en serio?- dijo esta vez James picaremente  
- si...ahora podriamos volver a mi pregunta!!- exclamo bastante molesta la chica  
-bueno... es k tu supuesto mundo _"ficticio"_ es real- respondio James como si nada  
-QUE!?- Lily ya no sabia como raccionar ante tantas sorpresas para un dia- juramelo!!  
-te lo jura como k me llamo Harry Potter y soy su hijo?-Lily no podia creer lo k estaba escuchando, se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio k parado frente a ella estaba él chico k le quitaba el sueño desde los 7 años, el k la hacia suspirar, llorar, reir, gritar, enfadarce, ponerce celosa y un millon de cosas mas, él k no podia olvidar, gracias a él sus compañeras de clase creian k ya habia perdido el juicio, era Harry Potter  
-hola- dijo Harry con una sonrisa timida. Lily se quedo en shock y no es para menos cuando tienes a tu amor platonico y de fantacia parado frente tuyo en la vida _"real"_, no pasaron ni 2 seg y la ahora pelirrojacaia desmayada ante la mirada de todo el salon.

**K dicen les gusto??...espero k si como tomara todo esto Maria-Mary-Lily –Ginny-Bella /n/c cuando piensas tener un apodo definido?/n/m no lo se ahora dejame divetirme con los merodeadores, Harry y tú/ cuando despierte??  
pronto subire el siguiente capitulo con la ayuda de mi amiga Cony-chan  
hasta entoces  
**_**Travesura Realizada**_


End file.
